


With U

by strawberrymarss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, a bit of suggestive content at the end, lowkey inspired by sinistersound's love is not, pretty fluffy, reference to what happened to tony in endgame, seongjoong goes on date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/pseuds/strawberrymarss
Summary: Seonghwa and Hongjoong get a day off. What better way to spend it than with each other?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	With U

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Ya dumbass is back w yet another seongjoong fic she already posted on twt! Hopefully it's okay... And yeah, again, I'm posting this using my phone. Enjoy!

Hongjoong loves these mornings where he could stretch and laze in bed for more than just five minutes after opening his eyes, bathing in the soothingly warm sunlight pouring in from the window near the bed he and Seonghwa shared in their one-bedroom apartment. It wasn't too early, but not too late either when the redhead first awoke, so it was just the right temperature for him to snuggle up to the pillows and bed sheets, closing his eyes for another ten minutes or so. Seonghwa wasn't there where he laid last night next to Hongjoong, but his spot still had his warmth and his pleasant smell, so Hongjoong buried his nose in Seonghwa's pillow, breathing in his boyfriend's calming scent.

"Hongjoong," a familiar baritone voice softly called out to him as the door creaked open, and Hongjoong's heart still skips a beat when he hears Seonghwa's fond voice, that sometimes the redhead thinks it might will get unhealthy for his cardiovascular system eventually. "Wake up, baby."

Hongjoong made a soft noise at the back of his throat, complaining but playful, squeezing his eyes shut tighter, burying his face deeper in Seonghwa's pillow. Ah, it's really a pleasant feeling, breathing in the older's scent, and the redhead thought he wouldn't mind drowning in it.

"Joong," Seonghwa called again, and there was a dip in the bed, and warm hands on Hongjoong's, pulling them off the pillow and turning him over to lay on his back. "Wake up, babe. Didn't we agree to go on a date today? If we don't go early, the cinemas might be full."

At the mention of the date, Hongjoong slowly opened his eyes, pouting. Of course he remembered they agreed on a date, but he just wanted to laze around for a bit longer and be spoiled by Seonghwa a little more, but all the complaints died at his tongue as he took in the absolutely domestic sight in front of him. Seonghwa was in a black turtleneck sweater, sandy blond hair still slightly wet from a shower, and he had on a pastel blue apron with a strawberry on the pocket over his outfit, and his bangs were kept out of his eyes with some hairclips he definitely stole from Hongjoong's collection. The older had a small fond smile on his face, the kind where the corners of his lips are slightly tugged upwards, accompanied with a loving gaze in his beautiful, warm brown eyes. 

"Mhm, okay, I'm awake," Hongjoong nodded, and let Seonghwa pull him up to sit. The redhead rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the drowsiness tugging at him, and Seonghwa smacked his hand, reminding him to not rub too hard. 

"Good. Go wash up, Joong." Seonghwa stood up from the bed, adjusting his apron, which was just really cute in Hongjoong's eyes. "I'm gonna go and continue making breakfast, okay? Don't fall back asleep," Seonghwa tapped Hongjoong's head playfully, receiving another pout from the younger.

"Mmm, okay, though it's not like you can do anything 'bout it," Hongjoong cheekily smiled, and Seonghwa flicked his forehead, eliciting a small 'ow!' from the younger. 

"Maybe not immediately, but I would remember it," Seonghwa smirked, and Hongjoong felt himself flush red, remembering their times together and– oh god, he really shouldn't be thinking about things like that right after he woke up. "Okay, I'm gonna go now before the toast cools off," Seonghwa said, the mildly suggestive smirk earlier returning to his fond smile again as he stepped out of the bedroom. "Don't fall back asleep, or else."

"It's eggs and toast today?" Hongjoong tried to ignore his heating face, calling out.

"And pancakes!" Came the reply, and Hongjoong cheered, receiving a laugh from Seonghwa outside.

Well, he'd better wash up so that he could eat the food Seonghwa prepared before they cool.

\---

After a short routine of washing his face with his trusty face wash and brushing his teeth to get rid of the morning breath, Hongjoong immediately felt more refreshed and significantly cleaner even though he hasn't showered yet. He was about to, but when he stepped out to grab a change of clothes to bring into the bathroom, his nose caught the delicious scent of toasted bread and he decided he couldn't wait to eat, and his stomach had grumbled in agreement. So, he fixed the bed a little, trying to make it look less messy, and then went out of the bedroom, going straight for the kitchen where he knows he would find Seonghwa humming, cooking up breakfast.

And there the older was, humming, hands busy making sure the pancakes didn't burn. 

Hongjoong couldn't fight off the grin creeping up his face when he saw the older so focused on making the pancakes right, bustling around in the kitchen like a busy bee. Slowly and silently, he walked up behind the older, engulfing the blond in a lazy hug, burying his face in the back of the older's sweater, inhaling the comforting familiar scent. He felt a rumble in the older's torso as the latter chuckled, and felt a hand on his.

"Morning again, lazybum," Seonghwa greeted him, a light squeeze on his hand, and Hongjoong could hear the smile in his voice. "Toast is ready on the table if you'd like to eat that first."

"Mm, morning, Hwa," Hongjoong nuzzled his nose into Seonghwa's back. "I'm gonna wait for you."

"You sure? The eggs and toast might get cold by then," Seonghwa flipped another pancake, and honestly, Hongjoong wonders how he makes them so perfectly. Hongjoong could do it, but sometimes, he would mess it up a bit especially when he's distracted (sometimes by a certain devilish man with sandy blond hair), whilst Seonghwa somehow makes pancakes perfectly 100% of the time. Hongjoong thinks it's magic.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Hongjoong replied, and continued hugging the older as he cooked. 

A few minutes passed until Seonghwa nudged Hongjoong softly, and the redhead let out a little whine of disagreement and confusion.

"What?" Hongjoong muttered out, pressing his face further into Seonghwa's back.

"Babe, I gotta move to grab the plate. We can't be eating right off the pan now, can we?" Seonghwa said, switching off the stove. 

"We sure can."

"Hongjoong, babe," Seonghwa tapped Hongjoong's hands around his waist, a quiet plea.

"Mmmm, fine, fine," Hongjoong pouted, letting go and deciding to just sit at his usual seat at the kitchen table, waiting for Seonghwa to finish up.

"Thank you, love," Seonghwa smiled at him, and moved to grab a plate, and Hongjoong felt heat creep up his neck at the pet name Seonghwa called him. It's a rather special pet name, Seonghwa usually only calls him that when Hongjoong is crying and breaking apart in his arms, or when Seonghwa is deeply in his feelings for Hongjoong, or when Seonghwa is just so focused on showing Hongjoong how much he loved him. It's rather rare for the older to use the pet name in casual settings like this, but Hongjoong isn't complaining.

A plate full of eggs and toast and pancakes, along with a pair of fork and knife was then slid in front of him, and the scrape of chair legs on the floor was heard as Seonghwa sat across him, his own meal ready to be eaten. Hongjoong looked up, a bit surprised by the noise which dragged him back to reality abruptly, seeing Seonghwa giving him a fond smile, chin in palm as his elbow rested against the table. Hongjoong coughed softly, picking up his fork and knife, and cut into his meal, muttering a soft 'thanks' to Seonghwa, and proceeded to start eating. It wasn't until a minute or two later that Hongjoong realized Seonghwa was still staring at him with that stupid lovestruck gaze that makes Hongjoong's stomach flutter whenever he meets his eyes and the older's meal was still untouched.

"Y-Yah, Park Seonghwa," Hongjoong nudged the older's foot under the table with his own. "You should really start eating your food or it's gonna get cold."

"Hm?" Seonghwa looked like he finally broke out of a trance at the nudge. "Oh right. Food. Sorry, looking at you just makes me forget everything else sometimes." The fond smile tugs the corners of Seonghwa's lips up again as he started cutting into his food.

The casual remark made Hongjoong jump, still a bit unused to Seonghwa being so smooth and his random confessions, though it has easily been at least four years since they first started dating. He choked on his food, grasping for the cup of tea next to his plate and gulped it down, trying to soothe his throat. Whew, Park Seonghwa really is a dangerous man. Seonghwa's honey laughter filled Hongjoong's ears, and the redhead glared at the blond once he finished coughing, though playfully.

"Yah, what was that about?" Hongjoong asked, coughing once more, before regaining his composure and continuing to eat his food. "If you want something, you can just say so. You know I'd do pretty much anything for you."

It was now Seonghwa's turn to jump and choke on his food, and Hongjoong laughed cheekily at Seonghwa's red face. The older coughed, gulping down his tea the same way Hongjoong did, and patted his chest, trying to regain his composure. 

"What? What are you thinking about?" Hongjoong teased the older, and Seonghwa pinched his arm in reply, and the smirk on Hongjoong's face disappeared as he retracted his arm quickly, rubbing the injured spot. "Ouch! Hey! That hurt!"

"Shut up and just eat your food," Seonghwa muttered, embarrassed, resuming to eat his food.

"I was the one who said that to you first!" Hongjoong laughed, but resumed eating anyways, and the playful atmosphere slowly cooled down to a comfortable silence. 

"So, Joong-ah, my friends say the movie you want to watch has some major…"

"Don't spoil it!" Hongjoong held up a hand to Seonghwa's face, who just rolled his eyes, amused, and nodded.

"Okay, but they just told me to bring tissues for you," Seonghwa snorted at Hongjoong's pout. 

"I'm not that emotional."

"Yeah, sure, baby," Seonghwa chuckled as Hongjoong kicked his shin lightly under the table. "How's the food? Did you like it, hun?"

"Yeah, it was good as always," Hongjoong nodded, smiling. "You're the one who made it after all. And what's with all these pet names?" Hongjoong asked, cocking his head to the side. It's not that he hated it, he actually loved it a lot, but Seonghwa's using pet names quite a lot today.

"Why not?" Seonghwa asked back. "I mean, if you don't like it–"

"No!" Hongjoong thought his protest might have sounded a little bit too desperate, and he mentally kicked himself for making it sound so whiny. "I mean, no. I don't mind it. I… like it, in fact."

"Yes, I mean as evidenced by the way you melt every time I use it in b-"

"Okay! I think I'm done now! I'm gonna go wash the dishes!" Hongjoong stood up abruptly, face flushing at Seonghwa's teasing. The redhead took his empty dishes and Seonghwa's, quickly turning his back against the blond and walked the short distance to the sink, beginning the task. 

Hongjoong was only halfway through the first plate when he heard soft scraping of chair legs against the floor, and a pair of arms engulfed him from behind, pressing him lightly against a warm chest. Hongjoong sighed softly as he felt Seonghwa nuzzle his neck, enjoying the way Seonghwa wrapped around him like a shield. Seonghwa rocked them lightly back and forth as the redhead washed the dishes, humming, and Hongjoong was really loving the domesticity of the situation, when suddenly, he felt warm lips kiss his neck softly, and he jumped, almost dropping the just-washed forks he was holding. Seonghwa didn't seem like he wanted to stop, continuing to pepper kisses up and down his boyfriend's sensitive neck, some light, some wet and warm, pulling down the oversized shirt slightly to reveal the base of Hongjoong's neck and expose more areas for him to pepper with his kisses. 

"A-Ah, Hwa," Hongjoong stammered as Seonghwa's lips pecked the sensitive spot behind his ear, hands shaking as he put down the last of the dishes and cutlery to the side to dry. "W-What is this about?" 

Seonghwa didn't answer.

"H-Hwa, hey!" Hongjoong lightly slapped Seonghwa's hands resting on his stomach, and that made the older pause. Hongjoong turned around, glaring at Seonghwa, though he doesn't think he looks very scary with his flushed cheeks. "What was that all– Mmh…"

Hongjoong was cut off by lips pressing on his, and he almost immediately melted in Seonghwa's arms. Seonghwa pressed him back against the sink, gripping his hips, and Hongjoong gasped into the kiss when friction was suddenly applied to his crotch. 

"Seonghwa, stop!" Hongjoong yelped, and Seonghwa obeyed, immediately retracting back and looking at Hongjoong attentively, though his eyes were still rather glazed over with desire and love. "Seonghwa, later, okay? You're the one who said we need to go early, so let me go and get ready, okay?"

Seonghwa stepped back, allowing Hongjoong to move and nodded dejectedly, his head hanging, and Hongjoong had to at least grin at the adorable picture. 

"We'll have a lot of time after we come back, okay, Hwa? I promise I'll give you whatever you want."

Seonghwa's eyes lit up, and his lips tugged up into a smirk. A devilish one, and suddenly Hongjoong wondered if he should take back his statement.

"Sure," Seonghwa's voice was a little deeper and a bit hoarse, and Hongjoong hopes it's because of that kiss they had and not something else. "Go and get ready. I'll wait for you."

\---

Hongjoong pulled on his dark red turtleneck, and twirled lightly in front of the body length mirror in their room, checking his outfit. It was rather simple for today, just a dark red turtleneck sweater matching his faded red hair, black skinny jeans with some chains hanging off the belt, a simple black watch, his classic earrings (not forgetting the safety pin one) and light makeup. He did think of going the fancy route, but he decided he just wanted a casual outing with Seonghwa, and it seemed like Seonghwa had the same idea too given his outfit earlier.

Hongjoong sighed, happy he and Seonghwa finally managed to get some time to each other. It was so easy to miss each other with how their schedules keep clashing, with Seonghwa chasing his Master's and work,and Hongjoong trying to balance his freelance and - multiple- formal work, constantly only being able to meet and talk to the other for only one or two hours before they already have to go to bed, sometimes not being able to even make it home early enough to return to a brightly lit apartment. The redhead smiled to himself as he grabbed his coat, walking out of the room, only to be greeted by Seonghwa already waiting for him, seated on the couch, all ready. 

"Hey," Hongjoong grinned, and Seonghwa turned around, and god, Hongjoong really did love his smile. 

"Hey," Seonghwa replied, glancing Hongjoong up and down, "you look good."

"Really?" Hongjoong giggled softly, and the next thing he knew, he was in Seonghwa's arms. "Hm?"

"I really am grateful you're here," Seonghwa muttered into his hair, and Hongjoong leaned his head onto Seonghwa's shoulders.

"Me too, Hwa, me too."

\---

Hongjoong just sat there as the credits rolled, feeling his tears run down his cheeks as he sniffed again. Everyone was standing up, ready to go, patting each other in the back, talking about the movie, but Hongjoong felt like he just lost a big part of him. His favourite movie character died, though he did expect it, but still, he was still saddened deeply about it. He had been following the character for so long, ever since the series first started, and he meant so much to him, the character and the actor both, and now that the character has passed, Hongjoong felt like his heart was ripped out. 

"Hey," a gentle touch on his hand brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to Seonghwa, who looked at him with so much concern Hongjoong thinks he's going to cry more. "You alright?" 

Hongjoong shook his head, and hung it low.

"Hey, it's okay," Seonghwa softly said, and a tissue was brought up to his cheeks, wiping the tears away. "We can stay as long as you want."

Hongjoong shook his head again, noticing how the cinema workers were starting to pile up, moving around, cleaning up the theatre. Some of them glanced at him, giving him pitying looks, and he felt so, so embarrassed although he knew that wasn't their intention. 

"No," he croaked out, "we should- we should go." 

Seonghwa's brows furrowed with concern, but with a slight head gesture from Hongjoong towards the workers, he nodded understandingly and handed the redhead a pack of tissues before standing up, hand never leaving Hongjoong's. Hongjoong stood up, exhaling shakily, and let Seonghwa guide him out and up the stairs, not trusting his legs to keep him up properly without support. Once they were outside, Hongjoong looked around to see the hallway of theatres empty and let out a long sigh, knees buckling, almost falling to the floor if it wasn't for Seonghwa catching him.

"Hey! Steady, steady, it's okay, love, deep breaths, yeah?" Seonghwa steadied him, leaning him against the wall as Hongjoong felt his tears about to spill again. Hongjoong nodded weakly. "What can I do?"

"Nothing much," Hongjoong smiled weakly. "Just let me get the rest of these–" –he pointed to the tear stains on his cheeks– "–properly gone and we can go get ice cream or something."

Seonghwa gave a small smile, yet his eyes were still filled with concern, as he leaned against the wall next to Hongjoong, patiently waiting. Hongjoong felt like he didn't deserve him. Others would have laughed at him, or mocked him, maybe even left him alone, but Seonghwa… Seonghwa was always different. They had met in high school, but back then, they were two dumb kids just trying to survive so they didn't really think about love, and they both didn't realize yet how much they loved each other, going after others instead, but after spending time together again when they coincidentally met again after being accepted into the same university without anyone else from their group of friends, Hongjoong had found himself thinking if Seonghwa's hair was as fluffy as it looks, or if his lips are as soft as they look, and enjoyed Seonghwa's voice waking him up when he wakes up late, almost missing class.

As it turned out, on a cool spring day, Seonghwa told him that he had been thinking the same thoughts about Hongjoong, and they decided they should find out for themselves, and kissed under a blooming cherry blossom tree. Their faces were both the same colour as the falling petals when they pulled away from each other, but Seonghwa's smile was as bright as the Sun, and Hongjoong thought he really loved it and only wanted to see it more. And now, years later, they are here, after many ups and downs and threats and good times, they are here now, together and tightly bonded. Hongjoong smiled softly as the sorrow he felt in his chest slowly dimmed as his sweet memories with Seonghwa filled his mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Seonghwa's voice broke the silence between them, and Hongjoong looked up to him, and his warm brown eyes were still filled with concern and love, and Hongjoong just wanted to kiss him because god, he feels so lucky to have Seonghwa by his side. "Are you feeling better?"

Hongjoong took Seonghwa's outstretched hand and pulled him in for a quick, chaste kiss, and grinned. "Yeah, just thinking about how lucky I am to have you with me."

Seonghwa's wide eyes soon turned into crescents as he grinned lovingly, pulling Hongjoong back for another kiss, and honestly, Hongjoong didn't really care if anyone saw them like that. Though, fortunately, nobody came around, and Seonghwa pecked Hongjoong's lips again after the kiss, before pecking his forehead. "Wanna go get that ice cream now?"

Hongjoong smiled, thanking all the heavens for allowing him to be together with this Park Seonghwa, for aligning the stars for them to come together, and nodded. 

\---

Hongjoong snuggled up to Seonghwa once the older returned to bed after cleaning them both up, pulling the blanket over their figures. He sighed contentedly, nestling his head at the crook of Seonghwa's neck, draping an arm over the older's bare torso. Seonghwa hummed, happy and pleased, his hand coming up to play with Hongjoong's hair as he rested his head against the other's. 

"I had a lot of fun today, Joong," Seonghwa said, and Hongjoong could hear the smile in his voice. The lazy, fond smile, where the corners of his lips quirked up ever so slightly and his eyes held so much love and affection. "I missed you so much." A soft kiss on the crown of the younger's head, and a sigh. 

Hongjoong reciprocated it by giving him a small kiss at the base of his neck, and smiling against his skin as he replied. 

"I missed you too." Another kiss on Seonghwa's skin. "Hwa, I really am in love with you, you know that? You always make me feel so special, and sometimes I feel like I dreamt this all up. You're just so–"– Hongjoong paused, trying to think of what words he can use to describe the entirety of Seonghwa's uniqueness and beauty and he finds he can't find anything to use, because they all could not capture just how special, how important, how amazing Park Seonghwa is to Kim Hongjoong, so he settles for the three words he knows will get the message across–"–God, I just love you, Seonghwa. I don't know how else to show it, how else to say it, how else to describe it, how else to–"

The older's lips were on his again, and Hongjoong let himself melt into the kiss. Seonghwa rested his forehead against the younger's after he pulled away, holding his gaze, and Hongjoong felt the love not only ooze from his gaze, but burn into the redhead's skin everywhere they touched, and Hongjoong doesn't think he'd ever want to forget this feeling, it makes him high, it makes him feel like he's on cloud nine. 

"I love you too, Kim Hongjoong," Seonghwa started. "I love you so, so much, and you're just so special to me, and there's not enough words for me to use to truly describe just how amazing, how beautiful you are to me and I don't want to trade this for anything else. I love you, and that's the only thing I want you to remember." Seonghwa leaned in, and their lips connected in another deep kiss, passion and love flowing from both of them, as their hearts beat together, united and Hongjoong doesn't think he'd ever trade this for anything else either. 

"If anything happens, Hwa," Hongjoong gasped as they pulled away. "I want to go through it all only with you."

Seonghwa pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the younger tighter.

"With you, always."

\---


End file.
